


Lucifer's Toy

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Bottom Castiel, CEO Lucifer, Castration, Collared Castiel, Dehumanization, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dubious Morality, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fucking Machine, Gags, Gangbang, Hole Training, Latex, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Obedience, Object Insertion, Objectification, Owner Lucifer, Painplay, Piercings, Punishment, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Slave Castiel, Sex Slave training, Sex Slaves are common, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Spitroasting, Teen Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Top Lucifer, Training, Underage - Freeform, Voyeurism, older lucifer, sex slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: “I’ll take this one.” He nodded. Lucifer idly thought he should have chosen to do business with Zachariah because Crowley’s voice was getting tedious.Crowley stopped mid-sentence to stare at him and then back to the bound teenager who stared at him in defiance that had clearly not yet been beaten out of him. Lucifer smirked as those blue eyes met his. He’d always been rather sadistic and he was going to enjoy seeing the progress of this one’s training.





	Lucifer's Toy

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS FIRST.
> 
> This is written for multiple prompts.

There were plenty of promising choices in the boys, teens and young men offered at Crowley and Zachariah’s. Lucifer’s eyes moved over the offerings, idly listening as Crowley rambled on about each, until Lucifer’s eyes met defiant, bright blue.

The teenager was pretty. A full mouth, dark hair and expressive blue eyes.

Crowley went on about the teenager before him, listed off the training he’d already received and other little facts he thought Lucifer might be interested in as a potential buyer. From the sound of it the boy had been started early and they had made sure he’d been trained in all of the basics.

“I’ll take this one.” He nodded. Lucifer idly thought he should have chosen to do business with Zachariah because Crowley’s voice was getting tedious.

Crowley stopped mid-sentence to stare at him and then back to the bound teenager who stared at him in defiance that had clearly not yet been beaten out of him. Lucifer smirked as those blue eyes met his. He’d always been rather sadistic and he was going to enjoy seeing the progress of this one’s training.

That defiance would die an arousing death by the end of his training.

“Are you sure? Castiel is…he has a defiant streak.” The voice was slightly hesitant when it had been sure and assertive until this moment. “I still have plenty possible males for you to look at. I just got in a young one who is already used to following his own father’s rules. He’s young enough training will take quickly and he’ll break easier. Training for that one would take far less and you—”

Lucifer waved him off, “I want this one.”

“Of course.” Crowley immediately changed tactic. “Will you have him trained in our facility or…” he trailed off when Lucifer nodded, “And how do you want him trained? What kind of slave are you wanting?”

“A sex slave.” Lucifer watched blue eyes widen and the boy jerked in his chains, yanking and tugging, as muffled protests tried to escape his gagged mouth. “I want him trained so he is used to taking a cock at both ends. I want pure obedience. Not a single sign of defiance. If I order him to do something I want no hesitation. He should be pliant, submissive and agreeable. Malleable.”

Crowley jotted notes down, nodding and murmuring in approval, as Castiel jerked and more muffled sounds caught Lucifer’s attention.

“By the end of training he’s to understand that he is nothing more than a set of holes to be used as his owner sees fit. He is a piece of property, an object, meant for his owner’s pleasure. Nothing more. A warm  _toy_  for my pleasure.”

More notes were added and Crowley turned to him, “All of our trainers have their health constantly tested, they are strictly monitored and trained in our proven techniques.” Lucifer knew that already but he let the man continue, “We have a very rigorous program for training sex slaves and we have a 100% success rate. If he isn’t behaving the way you requested we’ll refund our training fee and correct our error until it sticks.”

Lucifer nodded. Michael had told him the same thing but his brother hadn’t had a single problem with his purchase from Crowley’s. The boy was pliable, obedient and served Michael eagerly.

“Are there any modifications you would like done? We have removed vocal cords, balls and even done complete castrations. Piercings and tattoos are also options.”

“Remove his cock and balls. He’s young enough that should keep him smaller and maybe it’ll take some of that fight out.” It’s what Michael had done with the young male he’d purchased and Lucifer had admired how good it looked. “Pierce his nipples and tongue. Michael told me you also offer laser hair removal when requested. I would like him completely hairless except for his head and eyebrows.”

Castiel stared up at him in fear as his defiance faded away in the face of Lucifer’s words and Lucifer looked forward to seeing nothing but obedience on that pretty face when he came to collect the Christmas present he was giving himself.

It would take longer for his requests but he was patient and he knew if he wanted it done right that he would have to wait.

“You will send me progress reports?” at Crowley’s nod he continued, “I want videos and photos of his training. I would like to see how he has healed from his surgery.” Lucifer could see the others who had been brought out to be shown off to him slumping in relief. The only one making any kind of noise or movement was Castiel. “Who is your surgeon?”

“Sam Winchester.” Crowley promptly responded.

“How did you get him?” Lucifer couldn’t hold back the impressed tone in his voice. Sam Winchester was known for the artistic talent he had shown with a scalpel and his multiple successes.

“He’s married to my niece, Ruby, and his brother is one of the trainers at my facility.” Crowley’s lips curled, “It wasn’t too hard to get Ruby to talk him into consulting and offering his services to my business.”

Lucifer nodded as Crowley turned towards the employee who had been following along. He could see several others leading the rejected males back to the small rooms they were usually kept in.

“Take Castiel in for a consultation and a full medical check-up. I’ll forward the procedure to Dr. Winchester shortly.” The employee nodded and turned towards Castiel as Lucifer followed Crowley down the hall. “Now we have a variety of methods we use at our facility. Is there anything off the top of your head that you would like us to avoid? I know you said you’d looked over the list of techniques.”

“I don’t want any damage on his body other than whatever scar is left behind from his surgery.” If there would be any marks on Castiel it would be because he’d made them or allowed them to be made. He didn’t want his property damaged, “Keep him at a healthy weight. I don’t want a bony or malnourished sex slave.” Distaste filled his voice at the thought.

“Is there anything in particular you want him trained in?”

“Restrictive bondage, fucking machine, spit roasting, object insertion, all applicable sex toys, a non-existent gag-reflex would be preferable and all the items you showed me on your list.” Lucifer stepped into Crowley’s office and waited as Crowley sent off the needed information to Sam Winchester for Castiel’s surgery. “Also I would like him trained in taking the largest dildos on the market. I don’t want my options at home limited and it’s better that he is trained in that now.”

Two minutes after there was a ping, “He has an opening first thing in the morning. That’s plenty of time to make sure Castiel is ready for his operation.”

“That’s fast.”

“Sam gives us priority thanks to our agreement.” Crowley turned to bring forward a list, “Since you mentioned my list are there any particular forms of pain play that you want us to avoid?”

“No. I have no objections aside from knife play. Flogging, caning, paddling and nipple torture are all completely fine. Nothing damaging, of course, but I do enjoy pain play myself.”

He had chains hanging from his basement ceiling, in the beautiful and fully stocked room Castiel would spend most of his time, and quite a few toys dedicated towards the more painful pleasures he indulged in. Most of his partners were not interested in his more extreme tastes and a sex slave would give him a great outlet.

“Cock and ball torture will be unnecessary with his surgery.”

“It’s almost a pity but they’re both unnecessary and I would rather have my sex slave functional without useless parts. He’s for my pleasure, not his own.”

The rest of the thirty minutes he spent in Crowley’s office was going over each type of training he’d okayed, marking those he didn’t want and signing forms. “Thank you for your business. Your family have always been some of our best clients.”

Michael’s praises about his gorgeous young sex slave had been what pushed Lucifer into visiting Crowley and Zachariah’s over anyone else. He had seen the amazing work and training the boy had gone through before Michael had brought him home. 

* * *

Two weeks passed with daily reports on Castiel’s recovery and today as he logged into his email to read Crowley’s latest Lucifer noted the attachments.

The first photo was a close-up of the smooth skin between Castiel’s legs where his cock and balls used to be. He admired Sam Winchester’s talent with a knife and he could already tell the scaring would be negligible.

He clicked on the second photo and groaned at the sight. It was a full body shot showing off Castiel’s nude body.

Castiel’s arms were bound behind his back, his mouth full of a bright red ball-gag and his nipples both showed off his new piercings. The young male was posed so his legs were spread wide exposing the absence of his cock and balls.

The third photo had him completely covered head to toe in a skintight black latex suit with a built-in gag that showed his mouth wide open. A fourth photo showed the suit kept Castiel’s arms bound to his sides and his legs were bound together with an opening for his hole which appeared to have a built-in tunnel plug keeping his ass spread open in a wide gape.

Castiel was bent over a short bench that had him at a fuckable height compared to the handsome man in the photo who wore a shirt typical of Crowley’s trainers.

Lucifer’s pants were getting tight as he took in the images. A fifth attachment was a video. He clicked it, made sure his volume was on, as he watched.

His sex slave was still in the same latex suit but he was now being used roughly at both ends by two men. They fucked viciously into Castiel’s holes, only calling him  _toy_  as Lucifer had requested, while Castiel gagged and tried jerking where he was positioned.

The video continued for almost thirty minutes with a variety of trainers using Castiel at both ends, repeatedly fucking the teen, as slowly the fight started to ease as Castiel wore himself out. Occasionally they paddled his latex covered ass until hitching, muffled cries escaped.

Whoever was operating the camera moved around to show Castiel’s completely latex covered head, where his mouth was held open by the built-in gag, and Lucifer could see where come had escaped. Slowly the camera moved along the length of Castiel’s latex covered body and to Castiel’s fucked open, sloppy ass.

He admired the gape of the boy’s hole, the puffy and ruined rim, as come leaked out. Lucifer wasn’t worried since he knew every employee was tested frequently and they were paid handsomely to make sure they stayed healthy.

Soft sobbing filled the room as the trainers moved around where Castiel remained bent over the short bench.

The video ended.

Now it seemed like his daily reports were going to be far more interesting than simple medical reports and text on a screen. He was going to enjoy seeing how they slowly broke his sex slave into an obedient, pliant boy who eagerly complied with Lucifer’s requests.

The photos and videos continued to arrive daily. Videos of Castiel, body always fully clad in black latex and mouth constantly held open by the built-in gag, always offered some new form of training and such beautiful sounds as Crowley’s trainers slowly broke and molded Castiel into what Lucifer wanted.

Images showed that Castiel had fully healed and the mark was lessening each day.

He saved every single one, thanked Crowley for the details and the thorough reports, as he admired the way that Castiel’s eyes, full of pained defiance in that first photo, slowly changed. The struggle and fight in the videos wasn’t near as long as it had been in the first few.

But his favorite video was getting to watch the trainers working a dildo, known as the Colossus, into Castiel’s shuddering body. Lucifer had stared at the dildo and at Castiel’s smaller form. It seemed impossible but he’d requested that Castiel be trained to take up to the biggest dildo on the market. And at 16.25 inches long, a circumference of 8.25 and 4.5 pounds total it was one of the biggest.

He'd looked it up out of curiosity when the trainer had mentioned it by name.

The trainer who had brought it in seemed to relish listing off the statistics as Castiel, bound, gagged and carefully positioned to take such a large toy, started to violently jerk against his restraints at the sight of the mammoth toy.

* * *

His body ached everywhere and after hours of  _training_  the only thing Castiel wanted to do was be dropped back in his small room with something to eat before he passed out but he had to please the trainers.

Castiel had learned very quickly that pleasing the trainers earned him short breaks for rest and small snacks. It also earned him less time being trained to enjoy caning and flogging.

“We should work more on toy training. His owner wanted thorough experience in every toy on the list.” He heard the voice from his right but didn’t bother to turn, it wasn’t as though he could see anything other than darkness because of the latex suit covering his entire body, as he focused on keeping his throat relaxed for the thick cock fucking his mouth.

Behind him another thick cock ruthlessly pounded his sloppy, used hole. He could hear the loud, rhythmic smack of hips driving forward against his ass. It was getting to the point that Castiel was used to having something in his ass or a cock fucking down his throat.

Every single night he slept with a large dildo firmly secured in his ass and a penis gag resting in his mouth. Every two nights they strapped him down to a bench and left a fucking machine running all night so he got accustomed to the constant ache of being used constantly.

Now he looked back to his original treatment upon entering the facility when he was younger and wished to go back to the more simple training they’d subjected him to. He’d been used daily, of course, but nothing on this level and his exhausted body could only lie there taking it now.

“The Colossus.” The voice came from the trainer currently fucking his ass,  _Dean_ , as fingers viciously dug into his latex covered hips and jerked him back into each hard thrust. Castiel remained loose, pliant and submissive between the two men as was expected.

To do anything else would result in being strapped down and punished until he was choking on sobs and writhing in pain. He hated pain.

“You think this little whore can take  _that_?”

“His owner requested that his property be able to take the largest toy on the market.” The trainer fucking his face shoved his hips forward, a groan of pleasure escaping, while Castiel obediently swallowed. “That one is pretty close to the largest.”

The softening cock slipped from his mouth and Castiel breathed in unobstructed air. His mouth remained held open as Dean’s pace picked up and the smacking sound of being fucked only got louder. He could distantly feel Dean’s heavy balls smacking against him with each balls deep thrust.

“Go get it and plenty of lube.”

He couldn’t see anything but Castiel knew one of the trainers had gone to get the toy. Dean fucked into him four more times before he was shoving deep, fingers dug in, as his hips jerked through his release.

“Crowley will want us to record the  _toy_  taking Colossus.”

The softening cock in his ass slipped free. He groaned lowly when it dragged against his sore rim and the muffled sound of movement caught his attention. Around him Castiel could hear low voices talking, no one addressing him, as he laid there waiting silently.

His arms were bound to his sides and his legs trapped together. Castiel wanted to move, he wanted to shift his arms and walk but he remained in place. It wasn’t worth the punishment.

Being freed from his position came as a shock but not as big of a shock as having the latex suit removed until he was standing there completely naked. Castiel refused to look down at his body, at the body that lacked any hint of hair and the empty place between his legs that made him sick thinking about it. The first time he’d had to use the bathroom he’d sobbed for hours.

He waited, leaking come and sore, as Dean stepped up to him. “You get a quick break. Make sure you’ve used the facilities and shower because you won’t get another until we come for you in the morning.”

Castiel winced as he glanced around before Dean was leading him towards the small bathroom he was allowed. Another trainer was already inside, standing in the corner. Dean pushed him in, shut the door and walked away. He flushed at the sight of the trainer standing there, watching him, as he quickly moved towards the toilet.

It had taken time learning how to pee without a cock but Castiel had learned quickly. Once he’d completely finished with the toilet he washed his hands and stepped into the shower.

He scrubbed every single inch, flinching when he moved between his legs where he was bare, and washed his hair. “Hurry up.” Castiel jerked and shoved his head under the shower, washing out the soap and then grabbing the hose to clean himself. His fingers pressed into his loose hole, scrubbing as he’d been instructed the first time, before finishing up.

The trainer threw the towel at him, foot tapping and unimpressed expression on his face. Castiel stumbled forward, slightly damp, as the door opened and Dean framed the doorway.

“Come on, toy.”

Castiel’s breathing hitched as he followed, eyes down, before he was stopped in front of a chair he’d never seen before that had places for his legs to rest on.

“Climb up and stay still.” He sat down, breathing increasing, as his legs were strapped down. “Lean forward, toy.” Castiel did after hesitating, “Arms behind your back. Good.” Dean bound his arms and pushed him back, securing a strap around his middle to keep him against the chair. “Mouth open.”

A large ball-gag was pressed into his mouth, secured behind his head and Castiel’s heart started pounding. Slowly the chair was tilted back and Dean spread his legs out wide until each leg rest clicked into place forcing him into a sick parody of the splits.

Castiel felt thoroughly exposed without the latex suit and all eyes on him. He squirmed as Dean shifted forward with a large bottle of lube and started working fingers inside of him. From the side he could see one of the trainers holding a camera, recording the training session, as he whined into his gag and his hole clenched.

But Dean was swift, efficient and Castiel had learned the trainer was very good at his job. He felt a bit like he was in some weird doctor’s chair, ready for another operation, as his tilted body could only lie there in position while Dean worked him loose until he was taking four fingers.

It burned and his ass protested the rough treatment. “I wish this chair tilted all the way back but this is good enough.” Dean turned from him as his hand curled inside Castiel’s burning hole, “Where’s the Colossus?”

“Right here.”

Castiel watched the trainer walk into the room holding an impossible monster masquerading as a dildo. There was no possible way that was going to fit inside of him.

“This little baby is 16.25 inches long with a circumference of 8.25 inches and weighs a whopping 4.5 pounds,  _toy_. And your ass is going to be giving it a home until tomorrow morning.” There was a sick kind of relish to the tone, eyes practically dancing, as the trainer taunted him with the size of the dildo.

Castiel started violently jerking against his restraints, muffled protests filling the room but Dean on turned around to retrieve the colossaldildo. “That’s 25, toy. Keep it up and it’ll be 25 more.”

Dean added more lube to his loose hole and then Castiel watched him coating the toy in more lube. There were only seconds before Dean started pushing the huge end against his hole. Castiel thrashed as it pushed in. He howled into his gag, yanked at his restraints and wished it would stop.

But it didn’t and Dean was very patient. The trainer had clearly inserted  _this_  particular dildo in other sex slaves during training. Every so often the toy would pull out, Dean would add more lube until his hole was soaked and then the dildo would be working its way deeper.

Tears filled his eyes and spilled down his cheeks as his body was forced to accommodate a toy that had no business being anywhere near his ass.

“We’ll make sure to use this once a week. You’ll get used to taking such a large toy and then when we start object insertion it will be an easy transition.”

Castiel jerked when the toy pushed even deeper, hard and thick and heavy inside of him, as it pushed past something that ached and then Dean was pushing it further. Time seemed to drag as he panted, whimpered and choked on the pain of having the Colossus seated inside of him.

“There is going to be some impressive gape to this hole in the morning.”

Finally, finally the toy was completely pushed inside of him and Castiel choked in pain. He managed to look down and he could see the gigantic dildo buried inside of him. The edges of it were clearly visible in the flat skin of his stomach, bulging and obscene, as Castiel sobbed.

“Get a close up of that stomach.” The camera moved closer, moving from where the toy was inserted and up the length of his body slowly. Castiel moaned and writhed in his restraints. “You’re going to keep Colossus nice and warm all night while it fucks you. We’ll see what kind of gape you have in the morning.”

He couldn’t even move, he had an additional 4.5 pounds impaling him and they had strapped him down.

Castiel couldn’t even protest as he was hauled up after being freed, body aching and trembling, as he was placed on a wheelchair before they wheeled him out of the training room. He went past various training rooms, heard moans and cries from inside, as he was taken to the room they often placed him in on nights he spent with the fucking machine. Every moment of it was agony.

They laid him down on the bench, securing him down so he couldn’t move, before the toy was eased out several inches. He could hear them moving and felt the toy move when it was fixed onto the fucking machine.

It slowly pushed back in as the machine was set in place. “We’ll keep it on a lower setting for the first time.” Dean’s voice seemed to come from far away as the machine slowly purred to life. “But once you get more experience with this one we’ll make sure to move up to the highest setting.”

Then the machine started to lazily fuck his ass with the Colossus.

* * *

Lucifer watched the camera pan up the length of Castiel’s body, revealing the bulky toy underneath the skin of his toy’s stomach, before he saw his poor toy’s pained face. Castiel was very beautiful tearful and sobbing into a gag. Pain was a good look on the boy’s face.

He clicked on the last video and watched as they placed Castiel on a bench, tying him down and then fixing the dildo onto a fucking machine. The video was fifteen minutes of the fucking machine varying paces as it pounded Castiel’s stuffed ass and his sex slave cried out into his gag.

“I might have to buy that toy myself.” He murmured as he watched the video, mostly listening to the sounds, as he turned to his email to send off a change in meeting time to Michael.

Crowley and Zachariah’s training was a thing of beauty and Lucifer couldn’t be more pleased in the evidence of his toy’s training. He sat there, watching with appreciation and arousal, as his toy was fucked for a solid fifteen minutes by the colossal toy before the video ended.

He didn’t hesitate to call his secretary into his office, ordering her to lock the door and then he rucked up her skirt as she bent over his desk. Lucifer didn’t bother hiding the video as it started to loop, playing the beautiful scene over and over, as he quickly fingered his secretary’s tight ass until her hole was loose and slick.

It wasn’t a beautiful young male, like Castiel, but the sight of a pert ass split open on his cock was just what he needed and she couldn’t get pregnant this way. His breathing hitched and his eyes hooded as he pushed the head of his cock against her tight hole.

There was a low whine, slightly pained, as he pushed his thick cock into Lisa’s glorious ass. Inch by inch he sunk inside, breathing increasing and cheeks flushing with enjoyment, as he listened to the sound of Castiel being used.

His fingers dug into her hips and Lucifer started up a quick, vicious and greedy pace as he eagerly and hungrily fucked Lisa’s ass. He hauled her arms behind her back, one hand gripping her delicate wrists so she was pinned, while his other hand kept a firm grip while he pounded forward.

She moaned and whined and whimpered beautifully as he swiftly fucked her ass, cock pumping in and out of her hole, all the while she shivered and shook. He had hired her not only as a secretary but for stress relief. “Fuck.” He hissed out, wishing Castiel’s training was already finished, but Lisa had always been a good fuck and perfect stress relief while he was working.

He got at least one fuck out of her a day while he was working.

The slap of skin against skin echoed in his large office, Lisa’s moans mixing with his own enjoyment. Slowly he got closer and closer, lost in the pleasure of a building orgasm, until he was slamming deep and coming in her ass with a groan of enjoyment.

He stilled, keeping her pinned and fucked full of his softening cock, until he slipped free and watched with pleasure as his release leaked back out of her fucked open little hole.

Lucifer pulled his drawer open, shoved the thick end of a glass plug inside of her ass after pushing his release back inside, and watched as she stumbled back onto her heels a little shaky.

Lisa straightened her skirt, eyes dark and cheeks flushed, as she paused before him. “Is that all, Sir?” her voice was wrecked sounding and Lucifer smirked lowly.

“I would appreciate a cleanup, Lisa.”

Slowly she moved to her knees and took his soft cock into her mouth. She bobbed, sucked and licked while his fingers fisted in her hair and he moaned lowly at the feeling of too much sensation so soon after an orgasm.

When he was satisfied he guided her back and stepped away to tuck himself back into his pants. “That will be all. Thank you.” There was a soft murmur and the click of heels as she left to return to her desk.

The sound of Castiel’s ass being roughly fucked by the dildo continued to fill his office. Lucifer dropped into his seat and gazed at the video, sated and pleased, as he watched it one more time before turning back to work.

* * *

Weeks more, videos and pictures, as Lucifer watched the beautiful progress of Castiel’s training. Now his sex slave was quick to please when the trainers ordered him, he didn’t fight as they went through a plethora of objects and toys, and he cried out beautifully when they beat him with floggers, canes, whips and other implements.

_“Your purchase is ready for pick up.”_

It was the only part of the email that mattered. Lucifer was practically vibrating with excitement as he finished up his work and drove to the facility where he was guided to Crowley’s office.

“I hope you’ll be pleased with our training methods and their results.”

Lucifer grinned, sharp and wicked, as he shook Crowley’s hand and took in the other man. Zachariah smiled at him, a quick introduction and handshake, before he was being led to where Castiel waited.

“It took longer to rid him of his name but with enough patience and skill we succeeded. He now only responds to _toy_ as you requested.” The boy was gorgeous where he waited. They had collared him, bound his arms and left him naked.

Blue eyes didn’t rise to meet his, they simply looked down demurely, as Lucifer inspected him. A satisfied hum escaped.

“Do you know who I am, Toy?” he asked. There was a short nod, no verbal response and Lucifer grinned, “Good. I’m your owner and your only purpose in life is to please me.”

Another nod.

The rest of the trip seemed to fly by and soon enough he had taken his sex slave home. He led the boy through the house, downstairs and into room he’d had designed for this very reason. The cabinet that held his tools for punishment was locked, several chests and drawers held other wonders and toys, and a large bed sat prominently in the room.

Several benches were off to the side, a fucking machine was in clear view and the chains hanging from the ceiling didn’t garner any kind of response.

He attached the chain he’d had installed in the floor to his toy’s right ankle, replaced the collar on his neck with one he’d purchased that locked in the back and unbound the boy’s wrists.

“The bathroom is over there,” he indicated the door, “You’ll remain in here unless I decide otherwise. You will keep yourself clean, presentable and you will obey every single order and rule I give you. Do you understand, Toy?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You will address me as Master unless otherwise stated.”

“Yes, Master.”

Lucifer grinned and decided to test him, a quick little bit of stress relief before he had to go to a gala at nine.

“I want you to bend over the bench, spread your legs and keep your hands on the bars.” The sound of the chain moving across the floor caught his attention of his toy moved and bent over the bench without hesitation.

A large glass plug was nestled between round cheeks.

He didn’t say anything as he freed his cock and stepped up behind his toy. Lucifer used the lube nearby, stroked himself to full hardness and pulled the plug free. A quick check revealed they had thoroughly lubed his purchase’s hole before plugging him and Lucifer guided the thick head of his cock inside.

It was tight and warm and deliciously slick as he pressed inside, groaning in enjoyment and pleasure, as he watched inch by inch of his large cock push deeper into his sex slave’s ass.

“So fucking perfect.” He groaned, “Fuck. This ass was made for fucking.”

Lucifer gripped his toy’s hips and slammed inside without any further hesitation. There was a startled sound but nothing more as his sex slave remained pliant before him. Arousal rushed through him, hot and all-consuming, at the obedience.

He started fucking, hard and quick thrusts, as his balls slapped against a plump ass and little hitching moans escaped from the warm body before him. Lucifer had never wanted to thank Michael for much of anything but his brother’s purchase had led him to this gorgeous little thing.

The sounds of fucking filled the room as he pounded forward relentlessly, seeking pleasure and release, until he finally slammed deep and came with a satisfied groan after giving his sex slave a test drive. His hips jerked forward a few times, chasing pleasure and the tight clench of a warm ass, before he pulled out and watched with smug satisfaction as his release lazily leaked out of the fucked open hole.

“Worth the wait.” He breathed and stepped away. Lucifer disregarded the smaller plug and instead selected a larger plug, one that would spread his toy’s hole wide and keep him loose, before returning where his toy remained waiting.

The only indication of any kind of discomfort at the large plug pushing inside was a soft hitch in breathing but his toy didn’t say anything. Instead he laid there and Lucifer patted the round ass in praise.

“Good, Toy.” He moved away, “Now clean my cock with your mouth.”

Immediately the boy was up and on his knees, taking Lucifer’s cock in his mouth and working to clean the mess from it. Lucifer relished the sight before him and resolved to fuck his toy’s gorgeous mouth when he came back from the gala.

He planned on getting as much use as possible from his newest purchase.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this one was somewhat long the lines of "Training" only in a very different way. I guess quite a few of you wanted to see Castiel in a similar situation but not exactly the same. I tried to get all of the various requests to blend together but I guess I'll see by comments how well I did.
> 
> And yes I know I didn't list Castiel's age. No one actually gave one but all of the requests were for underage/teen Castiel so I left it ambiguous. Lucifer alternately refers to him as teenager/boy because he is much older.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one (and thanks for the interesting search I got to go on to find that dildo someone specifically requested in their prompt haha).
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Remember comments are motivation for continuing to write and post fanfics!


End file.
